ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas/Script
Helping Sparks Before the Event '''Sparks''': "Heeeey! How are you? It's really cold today too~!" '''Sparks''': "But it's almost Christmas!" '''Sparks''': "I want to make Christmas this year even bigger and better than last year~!" '''Sparks''': "So, I want to collect '''lots and lots of decorations '''for the Christmas Tree, but..." '''Sparks''': "The tree is SO big that '''I can't possibly collect enough decorations '''by myself..." '''Sparks''': "Even though '''I'm trying reaaaaally hard '''I can't make this tree absolutely amazing without some help!" '''Sparks''': "But I have to have make this tree absolutely gorgeous by Christmas! Is there no one kind enough to help poor little me do it...?" ''"Do you want me to help?"'' '''Sparks''': "Oh-! Thank you soooo much!!" '''Sparks''': "So, I'll need '''Jingle Bells''', '''Snow Crystals''', and '''Santa Klaus' Canes''', ok?" '''Sparks''': "Depending on how many you bring me, I'll give you some great presents in exchange, so do your best, okay~!" '''Sparks''': "I'm counting on you!" '''Sparks''': "Oh, one more thing!" '''Sparks''': "If I remember right, I thing that Kathy may have the '''Jingle Bells''' that you're looking for, at Prime Market." '''Sparks''': "She might share some with you if you ask her politely, so it wouldn't hurt to give it a try!" '''Sparks''': "Do your best, okay~!" When bringing Christmas Tree decorations to trade '''Sparks''': "'''Merry Christmas!'''" '''Sparks''': "Ohhhh! These are such cute '''Christmas Tree decorations'''! Thank you soooo much!" '''Sparks''': "I'm certain that with these it'll be such a wonderful Christmas Tree!" '''Sparks''': "It was so nice of you to bring these!" '''Sparks''': "Let me give you a '''Christmas Present''' for everything that you've done!" After trading '''Sparks''': "Thank you so much! I'll be waiting here if you get more decorations, okay~!" After the Event '''Sparks''': "Hey, hey! How did you like Christmas in Wingdom this year?" '''Sparks''': "If not for your help in collecting these ornaments, there would have been no way to make the Christmas Tree this beautiful!" '''Sparks''': "Thanks so much for helping out!" '''Sparks''': "Catch you later!" Helping Kathy Before the Event '''Kathy''': "Merry Christmas! Welcome to Prime Market!" '''Kathy''': "Oh, I see, you're collecting Christmas decorations?" '''Kathy''': "Hm, I see...I don't have that many left, but... If you'd be willing to lend me hand, I'd be happy to share some '''Jingle Bells''' with you" '''Kathy''': "Well? Will you help me out a bit?" ''"Of course."'' '''Kathy''': "Understood. Thanks in advance for everything!" '''Kathy''': "I'd like to simply give you some, but I really don't have many '''Jingle Bells''' left." '''Kathy''': "So there's a limit to the number of times that you can exchange your assistance for the bells, okay?" '''Kathy''': "Now, please select the difficulty of the task you'd like to aid me with." ''The player has three choices.'' '''Kathy''': "How many tasks would you like to undertake today?" ''The player can choose between one or three, or return to the difficulty selection.'' '''Kathy''': "Lastly, about the '''Snow Crystals''', and '''Santa Klaus' Cane''', that I heard you're looking for..." '''Kathy''': "Those two are pretty scarce and so they're worth quite a bit. I will exchange them for '''Jingle Bells''' if you happen to find some." '''Kathy''': "As they're quite scarce, I'd be willing to exchange them with '''very rare items''' that you can't find anywhere but here, if you like." '''Kathy''': "Please do your best!" When bringing Christmas Tree decorations to trade '''Kathy''': "Thank you so much for all of your help~!" '''Kathy''': "If you get the chance, please come help me out again!" After the event '''Kathy''': "Did you collect a lot of '''Christmas Tree Decorations'''?" '''Kathy''': "If you have the time, I'd be really grateful if you could help me out!" Helping Lilio out 2014 (2013) '''Lilio''': "Ah, Excuse me!" '''Lilio''': "You must be the one who gave me the Unicorn Powder to cure my wounds the other day." '''Lilio''': "Since you're so kind, perhaps I could ask a favor of you." ''"What do you need?"'' '''Lilio''': "Lately, the people living here have seemed unusually noisy." '''Lilio''': "I heard they were going to have an event of some kind... Something that they've been calling a '''Chris must party'''." '''Lilio''': "Well, actually..." '''Player:''' "..." '''Lilio''': "Oh, I, '''I want to know more about it!!'''" ''Player looks shocked.'' '''Lilio''': "Oh! I'm sorry if I surprised you." '''Lilio''': "Um, actually, I have a '''difficult time''', so I cannot return to my home now..." '''Lilio''': "But someday, I believe I will go home, and I want to be able tell everyone what I've seen and experienced here. '''Lilio''': "I'd love to tell them about something like this '''Chris must party'''! Would you mind teaching me all about it?" ''"Leave it to me!"'' '''Lilio''': "Oh, you will?! Thank you so much!" '''Lilio''': "...Hm..." ''"What's the matter?"'' '''Lilio''': "Oh, I'd be very happy to learn about this '''Chris must party''' from your stories, but if it's possible, I'd like a '''book''' about it, so that I can read it too... I'm a visual learner, you see!" '''Lilio''': "I know I am asking a lot of you, but could you please bring me '''books''' about the details of this '''Chris must party'''?" '''Lilio''': "Of course, your efforts won't be for nothing. I'll have something to give you in return. So, please come back to me if you happen to find any such '''books'''." ''-After the introduction on Holiday How-to Guidebook-'' '''Lilio''': "I'm counting on you!" After the event (2014/2013) '''Lilio''': "Oh! It's (player)!" '''Lilio''': "'''Merry Christmas!!'''" ''Player throws confetti.'' '''Lilio''': "This event was very fun and exciting!" '''Lilio''': "I was a little bit sad to see this holiday end, but thanks to you, (player), I feel as though I've been able to grow a bit closer to the people of Wingdom." '''Lilio''': "(Player), thank you very much!" '''Lilio''': "Please teach me more '''fun things''' in the future as well!" 2015 (2014)=